The applicants' U.S. patent application 876,397 filed June 20, 1986, describes a tent with a thermally insulating inner shell and an outer fabric canopy over the shell. The shell and canopy cooperate to provide a heat transfer chamber between them. The present invention relates to certain improvements in a shelter of this type.